Overthrowing The Great Powers
by pika09
Summary: Pages, pictures, poses. They've sacrificed everything to be recognized, now if only it would be that easy... -Black, White


**Title:** Overthrowing The Great Powers  
><strong>Fandom:<strong>Pokemon Special  
><strong>Author:<strong> pika09  
><strong>Theme: <strong>Revolution  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Black and White  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 540  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Pokemon Special is mine. Just so you'd know, I'm a bad liar.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Black and White get ready for world domination. Mostly friendly, snarky, and slightly romantic interaction between the two characters.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Prez! What are these?"<p>

"They're flyers, Black! We're going to spread news about our arc!"

"Why? Are we not popular already?"

"…have you even SEEN our popularity rankings? We're ranked so low!"

"Really? I thought I got fifteenth! That's pretty decent compared to—oooohhhhh, that's right… You got 22nd, didn't you?"

"**SHUT. UP. **I swear, I'm going to track those fans who voted for the others and get back at them someday…"

"Besides, what does giving away flyers have to do with boosting our popularity?"

"It has everything to do with it! Our flyers will contain nothing but the totally awesome scenes from our arc, like when Gigi betrayed me, and our train scene!"

"But this one's got a picture of your behind…"

"Well, we ARE gonna need more fanservice in our chapters to reel in the fanboys."

"Tsk! And I still don't understand why I'm the least popular hero! I'm pretty cool, if you do say so yourself!"

"What do you mean 'you do say so'? I didn't say that!"

"Pfft! See, it's right here! In our flyer for Chapter 4! You admitted I'm pretty cool!"

"Dropping that matter now… all I can say is, the reason you're not as popular as the other boys is because you're somewhat different."

"Define that."

"I don't know, you don't have black hair like them, you don't wear any red or white accessories, and your personality isn't really noteworthy compared to Ruby or Diamond. Your only interesting gimmick is your dream-eating thing with Munna!"

"Hey! Musha's great, and I'm unique, I'm Black! And also, I've got a pretty loud voice compared to the others! I bet that my voice can topple our seniors! See, let's try: I'M GONNA—"

"Please don't start! Your gonna pop my eardrums."

"Whatever. Anyway, if I'm an all-time low hero, you're even worse. You're not even a Pokedex Holder (yet)!"

"It's part of the plot! And I'll have you know that with my improbable job, along with my uncharacteristic responsibility and nicely curved body, I'm very much an extraordinary female among the cast!"

"Too bad the fans don't see that."

"Moving on… no, wait, we have to start now! "

"Now?"

"Yes, now! There's no better time than to raise our black and white flags, and let ourselves be known! We must be brave and strong, like a Braviary! We must adapt and grasp victory! We must show our predecessors that we can offer a legacy that matches up to theirs! We must—"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Man, you're going in 'eloquent speech' mode again."

"Sorry, I'm getting too far! But I'm serious! We must show the world what we're capable of!"

"I'm with you on this one, Prez!"

"Good! Now, you go distribute those flyers and advertise our arc while I stay here and rest."

"Sounds goo—wait, what?"

"You heard me, get to work, subordinate!"

"Now, wait just a darn minute! This is unfair! You're just gonna—"

"Are you defying orders from your boss?"

"W-well, no, but—"

"Then go! And don't come back until you've given all of them away!"

"Y-yes, President White!"

_-Epilogue-_

"So, Red, have you heard about our latest arc already, the Black and White arc?"

"Who?"

* * *

><p>All dialogue again! Man, I'm lazy~ Sorry if the characters deviated too much from their canon personalities!<p>

Truth be told, I'm not actually fond of these two (White I can tolerate, but Black I can't stand, even though I ship them nevertheless), but I feel somewhat sorry for their lack of recognition in the fandom so I whipped up this fic.

The reason why the theme is Revolution is because the idea mostly came from the Vocaloid song _Gekokujou _by Kagamine Rin & Len. I think that with a few modifications to the lyrics, you can connect the overall message of the song in PokeSpe BW.

This was a spur-of-the-moment fic, but I guess you can call it a really late commemoration fic for the BW arc's one-year anniversary last December 2011.

Thoughts?


End file.
